


Muñeco de peluche.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujitaka hizo un compañero para Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muñeco de peluche.

-¡Buaaaa!

-¡Oh, no!-se lamentó una voz infantil-¡Papá! ¡Sakura está llorando de nuevo!

 

Con un suspiro, el hombre aludido se levantó de la mesa llena de libros dirigiéndose a la sala. Ahí encontró a un niño que miraba no muy contento a una pequeña, ésta se hallaba sentada en la alfombra y lloraba desconsoladamente. Así que la tomó en brazos tratando de confortarla.

 

-Touya...-dijo dirigiéndose al niño-. ¿Qué pasó está vez?

-Nada.-se apresuró a contestar-. Bueno, sólo estábamos hablando y comenzó a llorar...

-¿En serio?

Bajo la amable pero firme mirada de su padre, el pequeño Touya bajó los ojos y añadió avergonzado:

-Volví a hablar de fantasmas... pero creo lloró porque... se acordó de mamá- terminó con voz débil.

 

Ante aquel comentario un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar por un instante. Reaccionando y al ver que Sakura ya dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, Fujitaka hizo una seña a su hijo y ambos caminaron al dormitorio.

Tras colocar a la pequeña en su cama, salieron de la habitación.

-¿También la extrañas mucho, Touya?-preguntó mientras lo miraba con interés.

-Sí, pero no lloraría como Sakura porque sé que nos sigue cuidando, ¡y además soy un hombre!

 

Fujitaka no pudo evitar sonreír pese a que el anterior comentario le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo miró fijamente.

 

-Me alegro que estés bien. Ahora sólo te pido que me ayudes con Sakura, aún es muy pequeña y nos necesita. Tenemos que tratar de que no se sienta triste y crezca como una niña feliz. Prométeme que vas a cuidarla.

-¡Te lo prometo! ¡No dejaré que nadie la moleste!

-Así me gusta...

-¡Sólo yo puedo meterme con ella! ¡Es mi hermana!

-Ah... bueno, no exageres-añadió con una sonrisa.

 

Aunque sus últimas palabras no fueron tomadas muy en cuenta puesto que en los días siguientes, su hijo cuidaba excesivamente a su hermanita, llegando a mirar amenazadoramente a cualquier niño que fijara su vista en ella. Fujitaka los miraba jugar en el patio pensando que aún con la brusquedad de su hermano, Sakura parecía feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba era que pronto terminarían las vacaciones, con lo que él regresaría al trabajo normal y como Touya regresaba a sus clases en la primaria, Sakura tendría que ir a la guardería. Nadeshiko no permitió que nadie más cuidara de sus hijos, pero al no estar ella, a su hija sólo le quedaba esa opción.

 

-Sakura se va a sentir sola...-murmuró mientras caminaba de regreso a casa-necesitará algo de compañía. Aunque tengamos una mascota, no podrá acompañarla todo el tiempo. Debe ser algo más...

 

La idea le llegó de repente al mirar un escaparate: un muñeco. Al mirar el precio vio que no podía comprarlo pero sí hacerlo y sería más personal.

Así que en cuanto sus hijos se fueron a dormir, rebuscó es su armario los materiales. A pesar de no ser buena con las manualidades, a su esposa le agradaba adquirir telas, listones y demás cosas bonitas, por lo que debería tener lo necesario. Sin embargo, poco antes de morir, y en su intento de hacer cosas para su hija, Nadeshiko había usado casi todo. Al grado de que lo único disponible eran algunos trozos de tela naranja y peluche.

 

-Esto servirá-dijo sonriendo al ver las tentativas de ropa-porque será algo pequeño para que pueda cargarlo sin problemas.

 

Se sentó en el escritorio mientras pensaba en qué forma le daría. A su hija le gustaban los ositos, así que quizá fuera algo así... sin embargo, una vez que comenzó, el muñeco parecía tomar formar por sí mismo.

Cortaba la tela y cosía sin pensarlo, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo de esa manera. Las orejas eran demasiado grandes, al igual que la cabeza pues el cuerpo era pequeño. Y además, tenía alas... pero algo dentro de él le repetía que esa era la forma correcta. Tanto lo sabía, que siguió sin pensarlo y logró terminarlo esa misma noche.

 

-Hmm...-dijo mientras lo miraba con atención-su cabeza parece la de oso... pero su cuerpo es mas como el de un felino. Con esa cola bien podría ser un león muy simplificado... No sé por qué pero estoy seguro de que tenía que ser así y también sé que a Sakura le gustará.

-¿Papá...?

-¿Eh?

 

El sonido de aquella suave voz lo regresó al presente.

 

Fujitaka se encontraba sentado su lugar habitual de la mesa, Touya estaba a su lado con el periódico mientras Sakura se inclinaba ante él con el delantal puesto.

 

-Papá...-repitió Sakura-te preguntaba que si querías más hot cakes. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, disculpa, hija. Es sólo que recordé algo-y miró a Kero, quien se empeñaba en permanecer inmóvil, dentro del bolsillo del delantal-.Ese muñeco es muy lindo, es nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Ah, bueno... hmmm... ¡Tomoyo me lo regaló hace poco!-tartamudeó ante la penetrante mirada de su hermano.

-Me recuerda a uno que te hice hace mucho tiempo...

-Y que el monstruo perdió cuando nos mudamos aquí-interrumpió Touya con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Hermano! ¿Eh? ¿Tenía uno así?-Sakura lo miró desconcertada.

-Bueno, era muy parecido-comentó pensativo para después sonreír-. No me basé en algún diseño y es muy curioso que ahora tengas ése. Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad?

-¡Sip! ¡Es una gran coincidencia!-respondió con alegría para después correr a la estufa-¡Ah, dejé los hot cakes en el sartén!

 

-Lo hiciste para que no se sintiera sola, ¿te molesta que lo haya perdido?-preguntó en voz baja Touya.

-No, al contrario, porque eso significa que ya no lo necesitaba-respondió mirando sonreír a su hija-pero no deja de llamarme la atención que se parezca tanto al que carga ahora, ¿no crees?

-No sé, porque siento que las coincidencias no existen...-murmuró apenas sin dejar de mirar a Kero, mientras éste hacía esfuerzos por no abalanzarse sobre el plato de Sakura. 

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este fic me vino hace no mucho tiempo cuando miré el Kero de peluche que tengo al lado de mi cama. Y pensé que quizá Fujitaka le habría hecho uno a Sakura ^^ Estoy contenta con el resultado y es que me llevó un buen rato darle forma. Lo único es que el final no me convence del todo... no queda como quisiera... mmm... necesito más práctica XD  
> Ah, y como curiosidad, escribí casi todo en la compu del servicio. En esos días no estaba conectada al Internet y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer ^_^
> 
> \----  
> Tercer fic, también escrito a mediados del 2006


End file.
